


Fighting A War For Him

by RenCyanide



Category: Beyblade
Genre: Boys Kissing, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2609303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenCyanide/pseuds/RenCyanide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyson shows his possessive side in the middle of class. Kai is left to calm him down after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting A War For Him

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a while ago, but it was only posted on FF.net. Transferring over to AO3. This was written two years ago. I haven't fixed any grammar errors or anything, so please ignore any glaring errors! It was my style to use most of the English names for the characters, but I liked the original version of Rei's name better, anyway.

Halfway through the class, Tyson raised his hand and asked to go to his locker. A minute later, Kai raised his hand to go to the bathroom. Five minutes later, they returned; Tyson first, Kai a few seconds later, breathing heavily, both were a bit red-faced. Those who were close to the two teens smiled to themselves, knowing what the two had been up to.

At least twice a day, Tyson would send Kai a silent message to follow his lead and they would leave the classroom, in one minute intervals. They would return approximately five minutes later, both red-faced, but appearing calm and collected. It had been happening for about three months now, and yet their teachers were none the wiser.

At lunch later that day, the Bladebreakers sat together outside, as usual. Max and Kenny sat near each other, laughing at Tyson's terrible attempts to hit on Rei, and Kai grumbling quietly under a tree. This was the Bladebreakers team. This was how they acted every day. This was how Tyson got Kai to show that he cared about him. The soft grumbling, the glares, the 'hmph's; all equating to Kai's jealousy at Tyson's pointless flirting.

Of course, Kai showed his feelings in other ways, as well. He let Tyson do whatever he pleased. In class, when Tyson wanted to sneak out and meet up in an empty bathroom, Kai would simply follow along, every time. When they were alone at home, Kai would let Tyson have his way with him, no complaints.

In return, Kai got an overprotective boyfriend that growled at the boys that got too close, as well as the need to return the protection. Kai let Rei slide because he knew Tyson was only joking around, knew he was trying to get on Kai's nerves. So he let him.

Eventually, after Tyson was routinely turned down by Rei, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Happy smiles drooped a fraction of an inch, knowing that the group was to split up now. Tyson and Kai had Japanese while Kenny had Maths, and Rei and Max had English language. They all gathered their things and moved on sluggishly to their next class. Tyson was so grateful he had it with Kai. If his boyfriend wasn't there to stare at, Japanese would be so dull!

Tyson hated almost every male in his Japanese class. He swore they all tried to flirt with Kai at least once that year. Most of them knew to give up after being shot a glare from Tyson, but there were a select few that didn't know when to quit.

Johnny McGregor, a Scottish transfer student, was one of the first to hit on Kai, and he just wouldn't take no for an answer, even after Tyson had gotten so fed up with him that he kissed Kai in front of the asshole just to lay claim. Obviously, as Tyson watches Johnny talking to Kai out of the corner of his eye, McGregor didn't know the meaning of 'quit while you're ahead'. 'Ahead' as in, while he was still breathing.

Michael Parker, an American transfer student, was another one that didn't pay attention to their instincts. Tyson glared and growled so many times, and yet Parker went on as if it were nothing. It grated on Tyson's last nerve. He hated these boys with a burning passion, not only because they openly hit on his boyfriend, but because that, in turn, makes Tyson appear jealous, possessive, and highly territorial. Not that he wasn't, it was just that he didn't like other people seeing that side of him.

Halfway through the class, Tyson caught Johnny staring at Kai's ass. He felt a bubbling rage fill him; he couldn't say anything and he was too far away to hit the stupid bastard. So he did the only thing he knew would get that pervert's eyes off of his boyfriend. He raised his hand and asked to go to the bathroom. On his way out the door, he discreetly gave Kai a pointed look, and he wasn't disappointed.

Two minutes later, Kai walked into the boys bathroom, sighing exasperatedly. He didn't like it when Tyson pulled him out of class. He spotted Tyson, and opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by the boy's lips over his. Almost immediately, there was a tongue in his mouth, lapping at his teeth, and the roof of his mouth. Desperate, possessive hands roamed his body, paying special attention to the apparently delectable ass of his.

When they finally broke away, Kai panted and stared at Tyson, silently asking why the hell he was molesting him in the middle of the school day. Tyson didn't answer; he simply attacked Kai's mouth again. Kai let him do as he pleased, detecting the desperate note in Tyson's behavior.

Kai finally got him to stop kissing for a minute, long enough to actually voice his questions.

"What the hell is going on with you?" he asked, annoyance and genuine curiosity littering his voice.

"Nothing," Tyson answered briskly. Kai gave him a hard, disbelieving look. "It's just that McGregor. I can't stand him." Kai gave an exasperated sigh. Tyson was quick to continue. "No, seriously. He was staring at your ass for at least ten minutes! I couldn't take it anymore!"

Kai rolled his eyes. His boyfriend sure was something, alright. "And so you had to drag me out of Japanese and molest me in a school bathroom?"

Tyson gave him a level stare. "And if I said 'yes'?"

Kai blinked. He knew Tyson got jealous easily, but this? This was something else.

"Ty, you're jealous of a guy who has no chance," Kai started gently. "Yeah, he keeps looking at me, but you know there's nothing there. I know you're worried about me, and I know you don't trust them; but you trust me, don't you?"

"Of course I trust you!" Tyson exclaimed, quick to defend himself.

"Then you should know that I won't cheat on you, and you should know that I can take care of myself. You are looking at a third degree black belt, after all." Kai joked lightly. Tyson smiled. "So, come on. You should know you don't have to worry. I'm not going anywhere." Tyson gave a relieved sigh, and smiled at Kai again.

"I know. I just love you too much to risk something happening to you," he admitted. Kai gave him a genuine smile, nothing too big and bright, but happy enough to show Tyson everything he was feeling.

"Alright. Come on, we should go back before the teacher decides to notice how long we've been gone." Kai said, glancing at the clock on the bathroom wall.

The two teenage boys left the bathroom, hand-in-hand, and walked back to the classroom.

Tyson smirked to himself as he caught both Parker and McGregor staring at Kai later in the class. He knew, this time, that he truly had nothing to worry about. Kai was his, and that's how it was going to stay for a long time.


End file.
